


Thwump

by 123laura3215 (orphan_account)



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, and things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/123laura3215
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a collection of drabbles centered around Cain/Abel (so far)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ethan's throwing pillows at me with such force and accuracy that, honestly, I think I'd rather be facing the Colterons right about now.  
“I swear to god Sasha, you better not be lying-”  
“I'm not, I'm not! I swear!” Hold my hands up in front of my face as Ethan stands on the opposite side of the table, breathing hard and armed with a pillow ready to whack me to kingdom come for staying out too late and not calling. It's my own fault really, because he has every right to be suspicious after what used to happen, before the marriage, before I realised what I got and that it wasn't worth an extra fuck here and there to screw it up with Ethan. However, that was the last pillow and the closest thing that he'd throw next was the lamp, and that thing was definitely not made of feathers. And I hadn't been screwing around, just forgot to tell Ethan that I'd be out late.  
“Ethan I promise. It was just some drinks, and I just forgot. Nothing else, I swear.”  
Ethan stood there, chewing his lip for a while before relaxing his pose, eyes still narrowed in suspicion, and the pillow slash weapon of death slackened in his grip. I relaxed and grinned, standing up straight from behind the kitchen table and lowered my hands. And Ethan, seeing the opening before I did pulled his arm back with the pillow and thwumped me across the face.   
Owwwwwwww. Gah.   
Ethan turned around to make a start on readying for bed, glancing over his shoulder to glare at me and say “you better pick up the mess you've created”, nodding his head at the pillows scattered around me. I rub my jaw, wincing, sure it's going to bruise. Really shouldn't have taught him how to fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaand stupid people being stupid. Warnings for homophobia.

Sit on the train, Ethan nervous and excited, leg jumping up and down repeatedly 'til I clamp a hand down on it, the movement driving me crazy, already nervous and on edge enough myself, don't need Ethan's emotions piled up on me too.  
I knew it wouldn't be good the second we walk into the office, see the receptionists face fold into a frown of disapproval and it just makes me want to grab Ethan and run the hell out of there before anything awful can go down but he's totally oblivious, sauntering up to the desk and announcing his arrival like the fucking queen of England coming to pick up a parcel at the post office.  
Because as far as Ethan can see, and as far as most people can see, why shouldn't he be able to adopt? With a track record like his? Saving the earth and risking his own life to do it? Taking over the production of all starships to the fleet, and solely responsible for bringing the power of flight to the everyday workers car? Who deserves a kid more than Ethan? Who's more capable?  
And then we get to the appointment and the woman we're speaking to is smiling and looking hopeful, asking all sorts of questions about our jobs and taking an equal interest in both of us so I can't help the hope that bubbles back up in my chest, and it's not until she asks us where our wives are that I realise that that smile and hope on her face is just youth and stupidity and naivety. And when Ethan just blinks at her stupidly before snapping back to reality, raising his hand palm outward to me, waiting for me to interlace my fingers with his I can see the disgust on her face briefly before she composes herself and informs us politely, cooly, that their agency doesn't allow kids from troubled backgrounds to go into the care of the mentally ill. Here's a number of a hospital my cousin went to. Not like I'm not used to it, but it's still a smack to the face, each time. Whack.  
And Ethan, tight lipped and carefully blank nods at her curtly before getting up to leave, pulling me in tow and not letting go until we get to the train station, only to let go briefly to scan his ticket before resuming his death grip.  
It's not until we're halfway home that I turn to him in the seat and ask, is he okay, because I'm so mad the fringes of the world are trembling; but Ethan just sighs and shrugs and rests his face on my shoulder and we stay like that for the rest of the trip, until we get so used to it that eventually neither of us need to hold hands to stave off the madness that comes from those meetings, just do it as a reminder of what we're fighting for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Cain what have you done

“You KNEW? All along?”  
I swallowed, because I couldn't think of a way to make it sound okay, because it wasn't.  
“Oh my god. Oh my god.”  
“I-”  
“No,” Abel flinched away from me when I tried to touch him, as if he'd been burned “Don't try and justify yourself, I don't want to hear it.” He stopped pacing and ran a hand through his hair, pinched the bridge of his nose like he does when he's concentrating hard on something. Usually it's cute. Now it's just terrifying. Terrified in the tiny room, knowing I'm in the shit because I should've told Abel but never had the guts to, never thought I'd grow attached and by then it was too late, and now all my cowardice has caught up with me and put the only good thing in my life in jeopardy.  
Shitshitshit.  
Abel spoke into his hand, nose still pinched and voice strained.   
“Were you ever going to tell me?”  
“Ethan, please-”  
“That's not an answer.”  
He glanced up at me, well, gave a quick laser beam death glare, before crossing his arms and turning his back to me. And then my mouth got the best of me.  
“Ethan, come on, I mean, you know how it was! All about rankings and fighting the colterons, and sure, I mean, you didn't really think we'd get out of there alive did you? Better to go...in... bl...”  
Abel spun around, suddenly in front of my face and even though I was taller, he was the giant, looming over me because he was in the right and I was in the wrong and he had every right to be pissed.   
“No, I didn't think I'd get out of there alive, but I sure as hell wasn't going to let you die without a fight! I can't believe – I trusted you!”  
Ethan stamped his foot like a little girl throwing a tantrum, scrubbing his face with his arm and it would've been cute, would've been funny if my heart didn't feel like it just left my chest because I was in the fucking shit now, and I wish we hadn't gone to that last fucking briefing and that Bering hadn't congratulated me, in front of fucking Abel, for keeping him blind to the plan, and all the secret keeping had been for nothing because what's the point of a fucking secret if you can't keep it to yourself.  
“Did you ever even like me, or am I just some toy to you?”  
“What! No, Abel, I, fuck, no, you're, you...”  
But I couldn't quite seem to get the words out, because they weren't enough, and then it was too late. Abel just glared at me, trying and failing to hide behind his anger and now I'd fucked up, now I'd really fucked up, because saving the world wasn't worth this. He placed a hand on my chest, his face softened and I thought, stupidly, for a second, that I'd been forgiven, but when I leaned in he pulled back. Stepped back, looking at me warily.  
“I don't think you should come home with me after all.”  
Then Ethan walked out of my life, without even a goodbye, and I didn't try and follow him because I didn't deserve it.


End file.
